


【至三角】戒指

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【至三角】戒指

三角很少主動要求過什麼，他總是笑著，像顆溫暖的小太陽。  
不過這次白色情人節，至打算買個小禮物給他當作驚喜。  
他謹慎地逛了幾家飾品店，最後在某家店的專櫃前駐足。

今天還是13日，他還是免不了的加了班，直至10點20分才回到宿舍，此時宿舍裡活動的人沒剩幾位了。尤其是學生，多被左京給趕去睡覺了。  
「今天辛苦了。」綴說，他手中正拿著咖啡，那一臉黑眼圈的樣子，真是看了於心不忍。肯定是在為了夏組下次公演的劇本在奮鬥吧！加油啊！綴勇士。至說。然後給了綴一條巧克力棒。  
「綴勇士是什麼啊？」綴吐槽著，然後發現至的手上除了公事包、便利商店的提袋外，還有一只精緻的小紙袋。  
他提出了疑問。至卻只是聳聳肩說是祕密，然後揮揮手說要回房間去了。

果不其然，一推開房門，三角正窩在他的沙發上，抱著他的外套睡著了。  
他蜷縮著身體，像著幼兒那般沒有任何防備。長長的睫毛和好看的鼻子，視線再往下移動，是形狀美好的嘴唇。  
至放下了手上的物品，在沙發前蹲下來，他輕輕撥開落在三角額前的瀏海，然後鬼使神差的吻了上去。  
在三角因為感知到了什麼而要醒來前，至趕緊站起身，假裝要去拿換洗衣物準備洗澡。  
「至？」三角揉著惺忪睡眼，他困惑的坐了起來。  
「三角真的有聽話在房間裡面等我回來，真乖。」至笑咪咪的說。他把公事包、尤其是那只精緻紙袋給拿到了架子上放好，然後提著便利商店的提袋過來。  
「來，這是獎勵，」他從袋子裡拿出了一盒巧克力，包裝上畫著金字塔造型的各色巧克力。這讓三角那雙眼睛都亮了起來。「其他還有，這個洋芋片，也是三角形的哦。」  
「謝謝至！！！！」三角開心的高舉著巧克力，反應直率得令至噗哧一笑。

那麼在我洗好澡前，乖乖在這裡等我哦。  
三角答好，就很開心地拆開了巧克力的包裝。  
可惡，那些該死的工作，雜魚通通去死吧！果然還是我的三角最讓人感到療癒了。  
至在內心不禁開起小花。

不過就在至洗好澡回到房間後，三角卻嗅到他身上有不一樣的氣味。  
很好聞，甜甜的帶有一點強烈的侵略性。  
「那是什麼？」  
三角仰頭問。  
至在他的旁邊坐了下來，微笑的回答：「是今天新買的香水，喜歡這個味道嗎？」  
「？嗯，不討厭。」三角說。  
這麼近的看著三角的臉，至的內心反而開始激昂的跳起了恰恰。不行，這種時候一定要靜下心來，小至。他反覆的深呼吸。  
不過這讓三角更加困惑。  
「至是不是身體不舒服？」三角伸手去摸著至的額頭。至的體溫是正常的。

「要不要躺下來休息？」三角問。他那呈現八字的眉毛充分說明了他對至的擔憂。  
至卻環抱住了三角，把他囚禁在自己懷中。他低啞的嗓音刻意在三角的耳邊放送：「千景前輩剛好要出差一個禮拜，所以今天晚上只有我們兩個。」  
三角的耳朵紅了，他的身軀有些僵硬。至卻笑得更開心。因為這樣的三角真是太可愛了。  
「我都準備好了，三角呢？」他問。  
三角緊緊揪著至的上衣下擺，有些不安的點頭。  
「沒關係，如果三角還是會害怕的話，我們這次一樣抱著睡覺就好了。」輕柔的撫摸著三角的頭髮，他的髮質很柔順，就像是幼貓的仔毛那樣。至溫柔的語氣，反而讓三角猛烈搖頭。  
「我、我也想、想要至。」三角顫抖的聲音多了份甜膩的味道。這是撒嬌的意思嗎？至覺得現在的自己簡直像是抽到了SSR一樣的興奮，不，是遠比那之上的更加的狂喜。

蜜橙色的眼睛和桃紅色的眼睛注視著彼此好久，至向前去親吻了三角的嘴唇，三角很自然地張開了口，接納了至的侵入。  
他們的接吻已經吻了不下千次，自從交往後總是習慣在早起跟睡前親吻。那像是一種儀式，在確認彼此的關係。  
不過對至來說，光只是親吻已經滿足不了他這個擁有健康性慾的男性了。他還想要再更加深入去觸碰三角，他還想要更加深入地進入三角。  
事前他跟三角溝通起這件事。一開始三角還一頭霧水的說自己不是女生，這樣也沒關係嗎？  
至用力地揉亂了三角的頭髮，笑他是個小呆瓜。「正因為是三角的身體，才能夠讓我興奮起來啊。」

兩個人一起做了不少的功課。這是件有點讓人羞怯的事。但是至就偏偏喜歡欺負三角似的。  
他會把三角禁錮在自己的懷中，然後用電腦去搜尋各項事前準備，還有影片。無論三角怎麼害羞得想要鑽去躲起來，都要抓著他的手腕不讓他遮著臉。  
在今天以往，兩個人頂多是幫忙觸摸對方的性器幫助射出來，或者是口交。但今天開始就要有所進展了。至光是想到這裡都要硬起來了。  
事實上剛才在洗澡的時候，他就無可忍耐得先射了一發。想像著三角會是怎麼樣的色氣表情，他就覺得小小至要不行了。

他們吻著吻著，至壓著三角倒在了沙發上。他的一隻手往下伸去觸碰著三角的私處，那裡早已勃起，就跟自己一樣。  
「三角真是個色小孩。」  
「都是至的關係。」三角委屈的聲調，至把臉埋進他的頸窩，在那邊種下了一顆深深的草莓。三角還來不及抗議，至就已經順藤摸瓜的，手指探進上衣捏著三角的乳首。  
嗚！三角發出了驚呼。他的腿因為敏感而想要閉攏，但至就是要把他的腿給打開，卡在兩腿之間，硬著的部位貼著硬著的部位。  
「我真的可以繼續，沒關係嗎？」至再問。  
其實他的內心對於這段感情，雖然有的是衝動，其實也隱隱有些焦慮。因為像他這樣的人，三角真的會要自己嗎？

伸手去捧住至的臉，三角笑得燦爛：「因為是至，所以可以的唷。」  
「哇哦，」至的眼睛裡蓄起了水光，他勾起嘴角，覆上了三角的手：「謝謝你，三角。」  
將彼此的衣物都褪去，赤裸的坦誠相見雖然不是沒有在浴室裡看過，但在這個時刻就顯得格外情色曖昧。  
明明常常愛往外頭跑，怎麼肌膚還是這樣白嫩嫩的，真是不可思議。至撫摸著三角的臉，從耳朵開始往下，頸子、鎖骨、肩膀、胸膛。最後在乳首流連好一下。  
三角也抱著至的腰，明明平常鮮少運動，都窩在室內玩遊戲，又愛吃那些垃圾食物，但這腰卻是極其細瘦，真是不可思議。  
宛如幼貓那樣的細小的嗚咽聲，三角閉緊眼睛，快感隨著手指一遍遍掠過乳尖開始即將沸騰，但還沒有到沸點。  
「三角，把眼睛張開。」至說。  
然後在三角依言睜開時，他彎身去堵住了三角的嘴。

交換了幾個角度的熱吻，手上的動作當然也沒有閒下來，他繼續向下撫摸，來到了三角精實的腹部，因為觸感極好，還特別多逗留好一下，惹得三角縮起身子喊癢。  
喘息在至的手來到三角的性器後，變得更加激烈。但是至就只是稍微擦過，就直接長驅後穴。  
「至～」三角淚水已經盈眶，像是在埋怨怎麼沒有摸摸小三角。  
至只是親吻他的額頭表示安慰。  
但就在他在手上倒滿了潤滑液，準備探進穴口時，卻訝異的發現這裡已經能夠順利容納進指頭。  
「三角，你事先擴充過了？！」他驚訝的看著三角。  
三角只想趕快逃走，他點點頭，不敢發出任何一個音節。

可惡，也太可愛了！  
至再一次在內心開了一遍小花。  
一根手指，兩根手指，三根手指。  
緩慢的插進抽出，至小心翼翼地觀察著三角的反應，雖然老實說他的小小至就快要不行，已經要沒有餘裕了。  
但這是彼此的第一次，他希望不要太急躁，能夠留下美好的回憶。

在擦過某個點後，三角嬌喘出聲，連他自己也嚇一跳。至抱住三角的頭，低聲問：「我要進去囉？」  
「至，進來～」三角也收緊了歡迎的雙臂。  
早已汗濕淋淋的兩人，總算要進入正題。  
至扶著自己戴好保險套的碩大頂著三角的穴口，在看著三角也正盯著兩人交接之處時，至幾乎要覺得他要射了。  
忍耐對於男人來說是個難題。  
但是遊戲就是這樣的，在撐過難關後的獎勵，總是甜美的。

相當順利的插了進去。  
三角發出了不小的驚喘，至先是在裡面安靜地待了一小會兒，他不急著動作，反而傾身去和三角的唇舌交纏。  
一方面是要讓三角的身體更加放鬆，另一方面是要讓自己稍微冷靜下來，別一插進去就射出來，這實在太丟臉了。  
三角的手在一邊摩娑著至的腰，那裡是至的敏感點。至也被摸得渾身要燃燒起來。  
「我要動了。」至嘶啞的聲音。  
這不是問句。

粗大的性器在體內來回抽插，三角的身體隨之跟著晃動，發出一些不成字句的聲音，他整個人就像要融化那般。  
那雙蜜糖的眼睛正濕潤的盯著自己，不由得至加快了速度。  
這使得三角開始抱緊至，快感的侵蝕讓他的身體本能快於腦袋思考的速度。還要更多，好舒服，再快一點——。  
三角恍惚著說著這些簡短的字句，至也去親吻著三角的耳後，發出的嘖嘖水聲，讓三角羞得想躲，卻又因為很舒服他側過臉去主動吻了至。  
下半身的動作愈加粗暴，尤其是刺激到敏感點時，三角的聲音會變得更加甜膩，他會忍不住抓著至的背，但是他的手指刮在背上並沒有給至帶來太大的痛楚，反而使得他更加興奮。  
就在兩人搖晃著加快速度後，至掐著三角的腰，低聲吼著要去了。  
三角也哭著說快點，快點。  
雙雙在高潮迎上腦海，覆蓋了意識後短暫幾秒，他們停下動作，整個房間裡只剩下淫靡的氣味和粗喘。

白濁的液體在三角的腹部上，他恢復神智後，嘿嘿的笑了出來：「做了呢。」  
「對啊，」至去把三角散亂的頭髮用手指給梳理好：「喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯，很舒服。」  
「那真是太好了。」  
享受著餘下餘韻中，他們接吻。  
至的性器還埋在三角的體內，在像吹氣球那樣緩慢的脹大，三角也不在意，只是專注在這個吻上頭。  
「哈啊……」至和三角移開了距離，兩人彼此牽引的銀線特別色情。「再來一遍吧。」他說。

拔出性器，將已經灌滿精液的保險套取下來打結，準備再重新套上新的。  
三角卻在這時候調皮，他懶洋洋的爬起來，去啃咬至胸前的乳首。  
被那有著八重齒的嘴吸允著，啃咬著。至忍不住發出了喘息，他看著三角一副吃得津津有味的模樣，於是手探了下去抓住三角的性器。  
三角也沒鬆口，就只是繼續舔弄著至的乳首。  
就這樣在至的套弄下，三角又射了。  
「這麼說來第一次，三角是完全被幹射的啊。」至說，他憶起方才三角似乎是在沒有觸碰到性器的情況下，光靠著後穴就高潮了。  
「至～不要說～」三角潤紅的雙頰，他已經有些腿軟，但還是乖乖的爬到至的身上。

至向後躺下，引導著三角坐上來。  
這次也很順利就進去了，被性器塞滿的感覺真好，三角露出了恍惚的笑容。  
至抱著三角的腰，開始上下擺動。  
感受著在肉腔內被吸允著，就像剛才的乳首那樣，至還在感嘆著三角的身體真是名器時，他注意到三角的性器頂端已經又開始冒出液體。  
「真是具好色的身體啊。」他說，然後更加往深處頂進去，三角哭泣起來，過大的快感已經無法招架，只能放任身體本能去絞緊。  
嗚，太緊了。至有些難受。

他翻身將三角放倒，這樣三角也能夠輕鬆一點。  
沒事，不要怕。他安撫的摸摸三角的臉，親吻他的眼角，舔舐他的淚水。  
好一下才又繼續動作。  
「至，」三角突然張開了眼睛，隨著被頂得亂七八糟的喘息中，說出了一個讓至嚇一跳的要求：「可以拔、出來一下嗎？」  
「咦？」  
怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？還是弄痛你了？  
雖然還在興頭上，但至還是很紳士的退了出來。

但就在他退出來後，三角卻伸手去拔掉他性器上的保險套。  
「想要，至的，」三角主動把自己的雙腿張開，露出了穴口，溼答答的髮絲貼著他紅透的臉還有脖子，三角張著嘴巴喘氣：「直接射進來。」  
「——。」這樣會肚子痛的哦。  
「我知道，可是就是想要至的、」三角微笑著，那雙蜜色的眼睛柔情似水：「快點，進來。」

在這之後，兩人像是拋開所有一切，縱情的又做了兩回合。  
性器直接感受著肉壁，在急速的磨擦和刺激下，精液射進了腸道。  
總共射進了兩回。  
就一個平時沒在運動的人來說，至原本對自己的體力不是很有自信，但今天不知道怎麼的，突然體力值爆棚。  
他看著三角迷糊、昏昏欲睡的表情，忍不住緊緊抱住他。  
「嘿嘿，滿滿的都是至的。」三角摸著肚子說。  
「三角，我愛你。」  
「我也愛至。」  
他們交換了一個親吻後，心滿意足的擁著彼此陷入了沉眠。

最後在中午的時候，三角才睜開疲憊不堪的雙眼，發現自己身體被擦拭過一遍，就連後穴的精液也被掏出清理過了。  
現在他正窩在沙發上的毯子中，他四處張望沒有瞧見至。  
卻又突然發現了手指上的異樣。  
是一枚戒指。  
正套在他左手的無名指上。  
感到疑惑的撫摸著戒指時，至正拿著毛巾擦拭著自己濕漉漉的頭髮回來房間了。  
「醒來了啊。」  
他背靠著沙發在地上坐了下來，看著三角臉上寫著問號的表情，得意的笑起來：「喜歡嗎？特地挑的，上面的鑽石還是三角形的哦。」  
接著他將旁邊桌上的一只精美的小盒子打開，裡面也有一只一樣的戒指，至拿來套在自己的左手無名指，並且覆在三角的手上。  
「情人節快樂。」  
「情人節快樂～」  
三角沙啞的聲音也揚起了幸福的音符。

 

■FIN.■


End file.
